Spider of Ikebukuro
by bloodyredrose1994
Summary: The city of Ikebukuro is one that holds many myths and legends, and all kinds of crimes. One of those legends is the city's protector, given powers by a Spider God, must fight crime and protects them from any harm.


**I do not own Durarara and Spider-Man.**

* * *

Prologue; The city's Spider

It was night time at the city of Ikebukuro. The people were minding their own business from hanging out, night shift, handing out flyers and discussing about new rumours that recently accrued in the city.

On one of the highways, the cars were driving naturally until one car was driving fast following by one police car and two motorcycles. There has been an illegal trade going around and the cops have a lead due to the info from an anonymous, thanks to the info they chase after a gang of crooks.

"Shit! How the hell did the cops got a lead on us?!" One of the crooks asked inside the car.

"I bet is that messed up info breaker bastard, he sell us out!" Another one angrily proclaimed.

"Now's not the time to complain!" The one on the shotgun seat replied. "Just open fire at them!" He ordered.

The crooks did as they were told and pull out their guns and firing at the cops. The policemen on motorcycle moves away to dodge the bullets while the car takes hit and the policemen inside open fires at them. The gun firing last for a few minutes until the driver makes a mad turn to the right, the sudden action has made all the cars around to stop or make turns which ended up making a few small accidents, enough to block the cops even on motorcycles they won't even making in time to chase them.

On top of a building, a dark figure crouched down has observe the action of the chase, with the cops out of their league someone has to take care of those crooks. The figure lift themselves up and jumps off the building, some say that they are mad but however they have a few tricks on their sleeves. The figure had their middle and third fingers press on the palm leaving the thumb and the index and pinky fingers free, as a strange substance, a web of some kind, was shot out of the wrist and hits a nearby building. The figure grabs hold of the substance and starts pulling themselves as they to swing, once high enough they let go of the web not before long shooting another substance and swinging again as they follow the crooks' car.

The figure continues to shoot and swing away around the city gaining everybody's' attention, they keep the proceed until they saw the car. They shoot another web far enough and they swing towards the car before the figure lands on top of the vehicule.

The crooks inside noticed the strange action coming from the top. "What was that?" One of them asked as the back window shattered as an arm extended grabbing him and pulling him out of the window.

"Satonaka!" Cried out the crook.

The figure on top of the car pulls the crook out as they face to face with him before they throw him as he screams, they shoot the substance again only this this time it forms as cobweb on the poles as the crook lands and stuck on it.

"What the hell was that!?" The driver asked.

"Whatever it is shake it off!" Said the crook.

The driver turns the wheel to shake off whatever it was on the top but it was futile as the figure was stayed still as if they were glued to it. The crook on the back noticed that it wasn't as he fires up, the figure dodge the bullets as if they know were to dodge. The figure punch at the right window shattered it as they grab the one with the gun and pulling him out, they jump off the car high in the air a sound of substance shooting was heard as the figures on the ground and as for the crook; he was covered by spider-webs and a single web was tied on him and on a light pole.

The figure observe they're handy work until they heard crash nearby, jumping high they land on another pole and saw that it came from a construction site, the figure has a hunch that they're little friend are over there.

Back at the remaining crooks, two of them, they have made a crash on a construction site after the driver made a mistake.

"You idiot, why did you crash us here?!" Asked the crook.

"Hey! I was trying to shake of whatever that... thing was after it took down two of our guys!" Argued the driver.

"We don't have time for this!" Replied the man as he grabs the bag containing the merchandise.

"We need to move!" The two men runs towards an building in construction as a shortcut to the other side.

Inside the two crooks were running straight in hopes to not to get caught, however a web was short from above and caught the driver from the back.

"Huh?!" Driver sense danger until he was pulled out as screams. The crook saw this and pull his gun as he starts firing above to hit whoever was there, but unfortunately the driver continues to be pull into the shadows.

The crook was the last man standing and couldn't hear his partner screaming, he begins to freak out as he turns around in different directions to see when will he be attack.

The man holds the bag tightly and aims his gun to wherever it might be, while he has his back turn a dark figure pass by which the man senses it and turns around only to see nothing. Then a noise was heard and the man panicked fires at where it is, he fires so much that he ran out of bullets still panicking he tries to reload but his hands were shaking until a web stickley hits the gun before pulling off from the man's hand. The man screams in panic as he runs away but another web hits his foot and pulls him as he falls to the ground, not too long he was being pull from above. As he was being drag from up sided down a hand grabs his collar and pull him up until he was throw to the floor.

"So, what did you and your little friends stolen?" A male voice was heard.

The crook opens his eyes as he looks up to see who it is, it was the same figure who follow them and took one-by-one of his partners, the man could not identify who it was due to the darkness but once the figure steps out of the shadows we could get a good look at them.

The figure in question is male from the body build he has, he was wearing a dark gray bodysuit underneath a black vest with red cobweb designs on the chest and back. A small red spider was on the center of the chest and a big spider on the back, he wears black leather gloves with red cobweb designs on and black boots with a spider-shaped metal piece on both sides. He was also wearing a dark gray mask with lenses for eyes.

The crook stares at the mask wearing man like he was some kind of weirdo or some otaku imitated a character from anime or manga.

"It's not nice to stare you know, didn't your mom taught you that?" The costume man bluntly said.

The crook snapped out of it as he stands up but the mysterious man positioned his hands as webs shot out of his wrists hitting the crook to the floor while the bag fell to the floor, the man tries to get himself free but the webs were sticking him to the floor. When he turns his head he saw the driver sticking to a structural steel and his mouth was covered by a web to make him stop screaming. The crook turns his head staring back at the mysterious man.

"Let's see what we got here." The masked man wondered as he examining the bag before he opening it, when he took a glance inside he saw that it was packed of drugs. "Drugs, huh?" He stare at the crook.

"You plan on smuggling to make fortunes? Sorry to say this but you won't have your payday." He mockery informed.

"Who... Who are you?!" The crook asked.

The mysterious man stands up walking away from the bag as he face the city. "Who am I?" He asked before turning to the crook. "I'm Kumo." He shot a web before swinging it leaving the two crooks.

* * *

The police have found one of the crooks who was stuck on a cobweb as they stare at him, meanwhile people were gather around to watch the strange sight, among those people inside of a van were observe the giant web with the man stuck on.

"What in the? Is that… a web?" The driver, Saburo, asked.

"Look at the size of it! It must have been one BIG spider to do it!" The young woman, Erika, exclaimed excited.

"It must be some kind of mutant alien spider that came down to earth!" A young man, Walker, theorized.

A beanie wearing man, Kyohei, stares at the web before sign. "Seems like another long rumor is beginning."

* * *

Another group of police have found the crook that was tied to a light pole. People also gather to watch the odd scene. Two men were present as they look the crook getting down.

"Any idea what or who could put that guy tied a on lamp post with that strange substance?" The dreadlocked hair man asked his friend.

"No idea." The bartender, Shizuo, replied pulling out a cigarette and lights it. "A gut feeling tells me that fleabag has something to do with that car chase."

* * *

On the street, a motorcycle roads as a sound of a horse neigh was heard. The black rider, Celty Sturluson, has done a transporting job and was on her way home, when she reach a bridge she stops as she looks at the night sky but it wasn't the sky she's looking.

Kumo shoots a web again and swings himself high to a closest building before swinging again, he repeats the process as a way of transportation. Kumo's image reflect Celty's helmet visor as she stares at him.

* * *

Kumo's POV

 _Ikebukuro is a district of commercial and entertainment, where people wanted to find excitements and this is also where it holds many secrets, myths and legends like that mysterious Black Rider. Sure it sound like an interesting place to live in but however this district is far from safe, with the motorcycle gangs, yakuzas and I believe there was a rumour about a Russian Mob in this city. The police are just as threatening as the criminals, meaning there's no chance on trusting them with the job._

As Kumo shot webs and swings away from building to building until one building, the tallest of them all, was in front of him. He didn't bother to swing away to change as he stops on it, one of his hands and feet were sticking to the wall, there he start crawling like an arachnid.

 _They say that all men are not born equal, each of them are they're own individuals with different sinful desires, meaning greed. That greed what let's men to become the worst individuals and committed heinous acts, to satisfy their greed. And their right, I saw various people that are worst of their own. The most iconic common desire that men have is luxury, and I guess they're right._

Kumo crawls for a least eight meters before he stops, he turns to observe the city, it was an admirable sight with lights illuminated.

 _Also, men happens to be either born or given with gifts, each individual have gifts of their own and makes good use of them. One such example; me._

Kumo then goes back crawling.

 _I was given this gift by a... certain someone. I still could not think if it was by accident or a case of fate. When I got this gift, and like I said about greed earlier, I was thinking for myself and trying to have fun with it… until a certain event made me change my point of view._

After a short long crawl Kumo has reached the top, he stands up as he stares at the city.

 _Someone I know, someone I was closed to, once told me this; With great power comes with great responsibility._

 _I took those words at heart, and using these powers to do the right thing._

After what seems like forever, Kumo crouch down positioned himself until he jumps high and far as he falls.

 _This city needs a symbol._

 _A protector._

 _A guardian._

 _A hero._

Kumo shots a web before he swings away.

* * *

On top of a rooftop, a young man with binoculars, Izaya Orihara, was looking at the city as he caught the sight of Kumo swinging away. He smirk as he puts away the binoculars.

"With you around things are becoming more interesting." He said, his new idea of entertainment is coming to him.

* * *

 **So first of all, again, let us pay respect to Stan Lee.  
**

 **Okay, so if any of you know about another Durarara x Spider-Man x-over, like what my friend Shunya Toshiki said before I give him the okay to do it, since I was the one who came up with this idea, not to brag or anything, or saying that I should published my story first but I'm happy for him.**

 **However, both our stories are different to one another, since we work different ways. Like for instant, rather than using the name 'Spider-Man' I'm using Kumo. Kumo means Spider in Japanese.**

 ** **And Kumo's costume is based on another version, Spider-Man Noir. I also thought of adding a bit of Batman's vibe to him, you know, so that criminals would fear a spider hiding to the shadows.****

 **When I first started watching this anime I thought it was great and seeing that there a lot that's going on, I thought myself; that city needs a hero, so I decide x-over with Spider-Man.**

 **So, again one more time, we won't forget you Stan Lee, praises for his works and his cameos on every marvel movies.**

 **That's it for now. Ja Ne!**


End file.
